Forged Family
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Juliette would do anything for her brother.  Even if it meant walking into a den of criminals against her father's express orders.  Even if it meant going against the FBI.  Because no matter what they thought, Nick was her responibility.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alright, so I'm diving into a new fandom for the first time. Just started getting into White Collar and adore it. Hope you guys enjoy the journey we're about to take. Remember, Reviews are wonderful but con crit is love. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, you got me," she admitted, putting her hands up. Then she smirked. "Can't imagine why you're after me, though."<p>

One of the cops glared at her. "Don't play cute, Caffrey. Your classmates told us all about your operation."

"Operation?" She gave him her best wide eyed innocent look. "Can't a girl walk down the street without getting in trouble?" She looked down at the man frisking her. "Careful where you touch, my dad is going to read the write up about this."

The older of the pair sighed. "Juliette, you know how this goes. Can't you just cooperate for once?"

"Not likely, her father's nothing but a low down con," the younger cop muttered.

Juliette had been peaceful up until now when she began to struggle against the cop trying to cuff her. "You shut your mouth about my father!" she snapped. "He's a good man."

"O'Malley, shut up and check her book bag. Juliette, stop squirming. Last time there were bruises your dad threatened me with an IAB investigation."

"He's protective," she agreed as she settled down. "But you've got nothing to hold me on."

"What about this?" O'Malley asked holding up a driver's license.

"That's my license," she replied. "Nothing illegal about that."

O'Malley handed to his partner who looked at it closely. "Except this reads Kate Halden and your name is Juliette June Caffrey," he corrected.

"Oh dear, you caught me," she sighed dramatically. "Fine. Downtown I guess?"

"You've got this down now, Juliette. We have to call your father and see what he wants to do."

Juliette gave a real sigh this time. "I'm eighteen. Do we really need to call daddy in on this?"

"You're seventeen," he replied. "Still a minor. Your birthday is next week. I'd wish you an early happy birthday but I don't doubt I'll see you before then."

Juliette didn't sigh or struggle as they led her to the squad car. She was well used to this part of the game. And it was a game to her anyway. A game she learned from her father. To the cops that caught her, it was either a game or a way to taunt her. It depended on who found her. New guys like this O'Malley didn't get the game. But the older cop, Vince Hitler, just rolled his eyes and allowed her to go on her way. They knew stern words wouldn't change her from her past.

Out of all her frequent arresting officers, Hitler was her favorite, mostly because of his last name. She once asked him why he kept the name when it reminded people of the crazy German. He replied that his grandfather told him not to be ashamed of his name just because one whack job screwed it up-that made Juliette respect him. 'Be true to your roots,' he informed her. Juliette tried to live up to that.

She looked out at the passing scenery as she thought about her roots. Her roots began with her name, Juliette June Caffrey; Juliette because her mother, Kate, loved the classics; June for her adoptive grandmother- her father had said there needed to be more women willing to give honest con men like him a chance- Caffrey because it tied her back to her father.

Her roots were also her brother. Nicholas Peter Caffrey. Nicholas because it was the name her father had been going by when her parents first met. Peter for her father's FBI handler. Her father and his best friend weren't talking when the kids first came around and apparently Peter wasn't so bad for a Fed. Caffrey, once again, to tie back to her father.

Her father… Neal Caffrey, gentleman thief, a criminal consultant to the FBI who always had dreams of making one last big score. Until a woman claiming to be a friend of Kate's showed up at his door and dumped him with kids. Then she vanished like rain in the desert. Suddenly the gentleman thief found himself in charge of a pair of twins that had been popped out during his search for his girlfriend who never even mentioned she was pregnant. Neal chose to do what some would call the selfish thing rather than the right thing. He confessed to his FBI handler about both the children and some stolen Nazi art. Then he set about the task of raising twin children with nothing but a tracking anklet and love.

Their first few years as a family were spent in an apartment that belonged to a woman who insisted the twins call her Grandma June. A very sweet woman but clearly not her grandmother. Still Juliette had adored the old woman just like her father and brother had. Eventually her father married ex number three, also known as Sara. They moved out of the apartment and had two kids of their own. Once her father's sentence was up, he decided to continue consulting for the FBI. It paid better than jumping back into the world of conmen would. Or so he often said.

"Wake up Julie," Vince called. "We're here."

"My favorite place," Juliette sighed.

"I was starting to wonder since you spend so much time here," the officer replied. "Thought your daddy told you good cons don't get caught."

"Actually what he taught me was that they don't get caught unless they want to."

"You wanted to get caught?"

Juliette gave a careless shrug. "I didn't have a ride home and I didn't' feel like walking."

"You are one of a kind, Miss Caffrey."

Juliette gave her standard answer-one that would have made her father smile. "Nope, just a really good forgery."

They took her to a holding cell; one that she was pretty sure was permanently reserved for her. A quick phone call to her father was all that was needed to set up arrangements for the young girl. Hitler came by and told her that her father's friend Haversham would be picking her up soon. "He's going to be ticked," Juliette sighed.

"Doesn't like it here, does he?"

"You work here. Do you like it?"

"No. But I can go home at night."

Juliette smiled at him. "So can I."

It wasn't long before they came back to her cell. They led her out to where her uncle Mozzie was waiting next to a car. "Steal that?" she asked.

"I borrowed it from your mother," he snapped. "And can we leave the cuffs on? She'll try to escape without out them."

"Promise I'll have them back by the end of shift," Juliette smiled.

O'Malley looked at his partner who nodded. "Put her in the car. The cuffs will come back soon enough."

Juliette ducked her head as they put her in the front seat. "Good to you again, Vince. Tell the wife I said hi." She leaned back in her seat and glanced at her uncle. "My mother is dead, Uncle Mozzie. I thought you knew that."

"I do know that," Moz objected. "I meant Sara."

"Sara isn't my mother."

"She raised you."

"She still isn't my mother." Juliette sighed and decided to switch topics. "I didn't know you had a driver's license."

"I have seven of them. And why were you flashing your fake one?"

"I needed a ride home, which doesn't seem to be the way we're going."

"Your dad asked me to take you to his office."

Juliette twisted to stare at him. "You're actually going into FBI headquarters?"

"It's a favor to your father. Why were you out on the streets today?"

"It was a favor for my brother." Juliette would do anything for her brother. Everyone knew that.

As the twins grew up, it was apparent that Neal's gifts had been divided between them. Both twins got his blacker than black hair and their mother's bluer than blue eyes. Juliette also got Neal's charming smile and way with words. Her father had said that she was a natural con from the moment she was born. Names and aliases slipped on like second skins and words could make any door open to her. She could blend in or stand out as she chose.

Nicholas was a different story. Her brother was sweet, sensitive and could reproduce a perfect Van Gogh in less than fifteen minutes. He was also afflicted with Asperger's. Social situations were horrible for him and he could only talk about literature (the classic heavy tome kind) or art with any degree of authority. Even those were hard because he would just keep talking without realizing that people were bored. The only people he could look in the eye were his twin and his father.

Juliette adored her poor awkward brother. Every time bullies picked on him, they had to deal with his twin. And it wasn't her fiery temper that got them. It was her clever mind. Her father once told her it was scarier that way. If scary got Nicholas some quiet moments to paint then scary was what she did best.

"Here we are," Juliette noted cheerfully.

"Let's get going," Mozzie said. "The sooner you're with your father the sooner I can leave."

"Uncle Mozzie, you can just drop me off at the door."

"No, because last time I did that you ran away."

"I knew dad was going to be ticked."

"Well this time I'm supposed to escort you all the way up to his office. And don't pick the handcuffs yet. I don't want to use my Taser."

"You own a Taser?"

"I don't like guns."

"Too easy to track?"

"Among other things," Mozzie opened the door for her. "After you, madam."

"Such a gentleman, Moz."


	2. Chapter 2

Most girls being escorted in handcuffs through the offices of the FBI would look sad or angry or regretful. Not Juliette Caffrey.

She strutted between the desks as though walking down a catwalk; calling out to those she knew. "Jones, have you lost weight? It's a good look. Diana, you look stunning. Love the hair. Mike, those workouts are doing great things for your abs."

Neal looked out at the scene from the conference room. "Peter how much would I have to pay to get one of those anklets fitted for my daughter?"

Peter strolled up next to him. "I'll give you the same answer I did when she was thirteen. If she's your daughter, it won't do any good."

"It would still help," he sighed. Before Peter could reply, Neal darted out the doors and down the steps. "Thanks Mozzie, I've got it." He looked at his bright eyed daughter. "Need help with the cuffs?"

Juliette held out her hands. "What cuffs?"

"Grab them and come up to the conference room." Juliette did as he asked like a dutiful puppy. "Peter, can we use this room?"

"Sure. I need to meet El for lunch anyway."

"Tell Aunt El I said hi!" Juliette told him.

"Should I inform her of your coming funeral as well?"

"You might," Neal sighed. Peter just smiled at the two of them and left.

Juliette looked at her father. "What's my punishment?"

"That depends on what you did."

"I thought the police would've faxed you a report by now."

"Oh they did." Neal flipped open a file. "Invalid ID, possession of counterfeit goods and–this one is new–resisting arrest."

"I did no such thing."

"The report says you did."

"It's lying. I'm not violent." Juliette grinned. "Rather like you."

"That's why I called them. The report was faxed by a new guy named O'Malley. I spoke to our old friend Vince Hitler. He said there was something nearing a fight because O'Malley couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"Then I guess there was."

"What happened?"

"Don't know."

"You were there."

"So they tell me."

"_Juliette—_"

"You're not a con!"

Neal stared at his daughter. "What does that mean?"

"That idiot, O'Malley. He called you a low down con. And you're not a con. Not like he said, not like it's an insult. You're a good man and a great dad."

Neal looked at his pretty little girl. Though she was now seventeen, he still couldn't help but see the infant that had been left in his apartment years ago. Even then he demanded the spotlight. Thankfully her brother had been a quiet baby. Nicholas was content to let Juliette have all the attention, which was what she wanted. He remembered asking June why his daughter was so fussy. The old woman had explained that for little girls, daddy's attention was the Holy Grail. Maybe that was why she was acting out these days.

"So he insults me and then what happens?"

"Then Hitler stepped in. Had O'Malley check my bag and made me not squirm." Juliette flashed him a smile. "Said he was afraid of another IAB investigation."

"What did they find in your bag?" he asked.

"Driver's license."

"That said?"

"Kate Halden."

"What were you really doing out there?"

"Nothing."

Neal's look softened. "Jewel."

"You have no more proof than the cops that I did anything wrong."

"True. But unlike them I know where to look." He nodded to her book bag. "Empty it out."

Juliette over turned her bag and things scattered everywhere. "Nothing illegal, except the ID."

Neal grabbed her Swiss army knife and cut through the bottom of her bag. The rubber that made it stand straight had been hollowed out to form a secret compartment. He found ten wallets inside. "I doubt these are yours."

"They aren't," she admitted. "But only you and I know that."

"What did they do to Nick?"

"Beat him up. Stole his money."

"How much?"

"Forty bucks."

Neal looked through the wallets. "There's more than forty bucks here."

"I was going to give it to the church."

"No you weren't," Neal replied. He pulled out forty dollars. "Take this, go straight home and give it to your brother. Leave the cuffs and the rest of the wallets."

"Sir, yes sir." She paused as she gathered her things. "No punishment?"

"Oh, there will be punishment. But it can wait until I get home tonight."

Juliette swept the rest of her stuff into her bag. "I guess that's that." She ran off with a wink and smile that were exactly like Neal's.

It unnerved the con but he couldn't say anything. There were bigger problems to tackle, like his case with Peter. Luck was on his side, though, and they finished the case quickly. Neal begged off paperwork citing family problems. Peter let him go without complaint. He hurried home to find Sara and three children waiting for him. "Where's Juliette?"

"Hello honey, how was your day?" Sara teased.

Neal gave her an apologetic smile and went to kiss her. "She was picked up again," he explained.

"Well, she came home, gave some money to Nick, switched bags and left."

"Damn," he muttered. "I told her to come straight home."

"And she did. But you forgot to tell her to _stay _home."

"I thought that was implied."

"Juliette is very much your daughter, Neal. She will exploit any opening she can find."

"I always that rebellion came with the teen years," Neal sighed.

"She is a teen. She's seventeen and she's trying to find an identity outside this family. Why do you think she's so vocal about me not being her mother?"

Neal winced. "Yes, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, she's trying to assert herself."

"And what does that have to do with Kate?"

"Neal, she only has one parent." Neal opened his mouth and Sarah held up a hand. "Alright, one biological parent. And all she can think about right now is what Kate was like."

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because Kate mattered."

Neal gave her a look. "I am the last person who needs to be told that Kate mattered."

"True. But you might be the first person who needs to be told that Kate matters to Juliette," Sara pointed out. "Neal, she can't find her own identity when she only has half the puzzle."

As Neal was digesting his wife's wise words a quiet voice spoke up. "Dad, are you busy?"

Neal turned to flash his eldest son a smile. "What do you need, Nick?"

"I finished my latest reproduction."

"What did you paint?" Sara asked.

Nick's eyes dropped to the floor. "I was doing a reproduction of Van Gogh's Starry Night. I don't think it's his best work though. It's a very dark piece as compared to some of his more vibrant works. I prefer his work with sunflowers. For such a peaceful work, it was actually painted while Van Gogh was in an asylum. He was seeking help for his depression which eventually led to this death in 1890. That was just one year after he painted Starry Night. He killed himself in—"

"Nick."

The seventeen year old looked up at his father with wide eyes. "Yes, dad?"

"What have we talked about?"

Nick racked his brain. "That other people need a chance to talk too."

"Exactly. Now, do you know where your sister went?"

"Same place she always goes."

Neal and Sara shared a look. "June's," they said at the same time.

"You'd better go after her," Sara sighed. "I'll take care of Lexi and Brandon."

"We'll be back soon," Neal promised.

"Neal, spend some time with your daughter," his wife advised.

Neal gave her an apologetic smile. Then he looked at Nick. "Hey, buddy. Why don't you come with me?"

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because I'm sure your sister would like to see the painting too. Besides, you can fill me in about Van Gogh on the way."

"Alright, dad. Let me go get the painting."

"Quick as you can. Your sister's been on her own too long already."

"It's scientifically impossible to move any faster!" Nick called from the stairway. Neal refrained from commenting.

The drive to June's was quick and quiet as each male held his thoughts to himself. June met them at the door before they even had time to knock and ushered them up to Neal's old apartment. It looked exactly the same as it had when Neal lived there. Juliette was on the balcony looking at the stars. "When I say go home, I mean stay there," Neal told her as he tossed his hat on the table.

"I guess Aunt Sara ratted on me," Juliette sighed.

Neal bit his tongue at the response that sprang to his lips. Sara had never made it past 'Aunt' status in his daughter's eyes. Never mind that Kate was dead and Juliette had never really met her in the first place. Or the fact that Sara had been the one to essentially raise the twins once they'd come into his life. Nope, Sara was an aunt and that was that. Juliette had never once called the other woman mom in all her life. "Actually I sort of told him," Nick admitted. "But Aunt Sara did tell Dad to spend some time with you."

Oh, and since Nick did everything Juliette did Sara was an Aunt to him too. "Are you two done?" he asked.

"Possibly," Juliette called.

"Then come back in here and we can talk."

Juliette came no farther than the doorway. "Am I in more trouble now?"

Neal regarded her for a long moment. "I'll let this one slide if you'll tell me why you ran over here."

"I like the scenery."

"Juliette."

"I just wanted a break, okay? The brats were at it again and I wanted some time to think. Besides, I miss mom."

Neal cocked an eyebrow. "How can you miss someone you've never known?"

"You'd be surprised."

Neal shook his head as he stripped off his jacket and tie. "Nick, go put your painting on the easel," he ordered, rolling up his sleeves. "We'll talk as we make dinner."

Dinner had always been the therapy of choice in the Caffrey household. Whatever fight was going on; you discussed it while fixing dinner. Juliette once asked her father if being angry while holding sharp instruments was a good idea. He pointed out that no one had been hurt yet. She shrugged and went back to chopping onions.

Tonight they talked about family. Neal pointed out to his twins how lucky they were to have the family they did, even if their real mother was gone. Juliette said she still missed Kate. Neal told her it was okay but she still had to respect Sara. Nick didn't talk as much as his sister but threw in his two cents here and there. Neal thought it was a fairly productive dinner making session except the times when he had to remind Juliette to leave her brother alone. His eldest daughter tended to forget Nick was seventeen just like her. In fact she usually babied him quite a bit. Still, Nick never complained.

Dinner was eaten and plates were cleaned with happy efficiency. Neal was just closing up the balcony when he noticed a strange sedan parked on the street. For a moment he almost thought he saw the flash of a camera but he shook his head. It was late and he needed to get home. "Nick!" he called. "Come get your painting!"

Nick jogged out to grab his reproduction and the camera snapped again. The small family didn't notice a thing. By the time they got out to the street, the sedan was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Juliette tugged at her brother's arm. "Nicholas, you need to move faster."

"But you're bumping people," Nick protested.

"Nick, its New York. They are used to being pushed around. Now put one foot in front of the other already."

"We're not supposed to go to Aunt El's."

"Did Dad specifically say that?"

"No."

"Then we can go."

Nicholas shrugged and followed her. They burst into the Burke home without bothering to knock. Both Elizabeth and Peter were used to it from Neal. "I know it's a Caffrey," Elizabeth called. "Which one is it?"

"Two of us," Juliette replied. "Twins."

Elizabeth came to the doorway of the kitchen bearing a tray of cookies. "Good thing I'm prepared."

"Sweet!" Juliette exclaimed.

Nicholas looked confused. "Of course they're sweet. They're chocolate chip cookies."

Juliette steered her brother to one of the stools at the island. "It's an expression," she sighed. "Have a cookie."

"I heard you got into trouble, Julie," Elizabeth said as she poured them milk.

"A little," Juliette shrugged. "I was liberating some money."

"Stealing," Nicholas corrected around a mouthful of cookie.

"Liberating," Juliette countered. "And don't talk with your mouthful."

"Why were you 'liberating' money?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because some kids stole forty dollars from me," Nick explained.

Juliette winked at the adult. "You don't steal from a Caffrey," she said, tugging at the fedora on her head.

"Isn't that your father's?"

"He has plenty."

"So you liberated that one too?"

"He said I could borrow it." Juliette poked her brother. "Show Aunt El what you brought."

Nick pulled out a wrapped package. "I finished another painting. Dad said you might like it."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. Let's see it."

The boy proudly unfurled his painting. "It's a reproduction of Starry Night."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "You like Van Gough, don't you?"

"Don't ask that unless you're prepared to hear _all _about the man," Juliette warned.

"I like Van Gough," Elizabeth informed her.

Juliette shrugged. "I've heard it all before. Can I watch TV?"

Elizabeth pulled out an iPad. "Beat Peter's high score on 'Angry Birds'," she advised. "But if you touch anything else, I will tell your father."

Juliette took the iPad with a smile. "That's what I like about you Aunt El. You're sneaky. Rather like my mother was, I'd imagine."

Elizabeth made a slight face. "I doubt I am any where near as sneaky as your mother."

Juliette shrugged and wandered off with her new toy. Aunt El was one of the few adults she trusted enough to look after Nicky. As least on her own. The only others extended that privilege were her father and Uncle Peter. Aunt Sara (_**never**_mom) was allowed if her other children weren't being pains. Uncle Mozzie was on a strictly case by case basis. Juliette would allow Grandma June the same rights but she was old and Nick could be a handful.

Once Nick wandered in to sit next to her, Juliette knew it was time to go. "Get your painting," she ordered.

"I've got it right here."

"Did Aunt El give you any cookies to take home?"

"Those are over here," Elizabeth answered. "Tell Neal he can give the dish back to Peter when you finish with it."

"So like tomorrow?" Juliette guessed. El gave her an indulgent smile. Juliette winked and tugged the brim of her fedora once more. "Great seeing you Aunt El."

"Bye Aunt El," Nick echoed.

Juliette took his arm and tugged him outside. "We should drop your painting off at the house before we do anything else," she declared.

"Couldn't we drop it at Grandma June's? It's closer."

Juliette paused as she realized the logic of her brother's statement. "You do have good plans once in a while," she complimented. She pulled him down a side street and into an alley. This was where it all went wrong.

The twins hadn't heard the click of a gun as often as their father but it was still very distinctive. "Hands in the air," a distorted voice ordered.

Both Nicholas and Juliette did as demanded. "Look, we don't want trouble," Juliette said slowly. "You can take whatever you want. The wallets are in our back pockets."

"What if we want your brother?"

"Gay gunmen. How cute."

The barrel was shoved into her back. Juliette stumbled forward and nearly dropped the painting. She cursed her smart mouth and tried to stay still. If only there was a way to contact their father. "Get the painting," gunman one ordered. Gunman two ripped the artwork from Nick's hands and examined it. After a moment, he passed it to gunman one. "This looks almost genuine," gunman one snickered. "You've got a talent for forging kid."

"I don't forge," Nick said quietly. "That's a reproduction. Forging is bad."

Juliette winced in sympathy as gunman two jabbed her brother. "You'll do what we say you want to make it out of this alive."

"Neither of us is resisting," Juliette interjected quickly. "Let's just all keep calm."

"Good. Now pull out your cellphones." The teens reached into their pockets and produced a cell phone each. "Smash them," gunman two ordered. He glanced at Juliette when they were done. "Same with your burner phone."

Juliette tried for a bluff. "What makes you think I have one?"

The gun dug harshly in her back. "You're only alive because cleaning up a body is a lot of hassle. Keep this up and we'll find out how Neal Caffrey reacts to his daughter's murder rather than just his son's kidnapping."

Juliette went cold at the mention of her father's name. Whatever thoughts she'd had about this being random disappeared at that statement. "You got it," she whispered. "Cell phone is gone."

"Good," gunman one snarled. "Now it's time for you to take a little nap while your brother goes on a trip with us." Before Juliette had time to open her mouth in a bid for freedom, the man had knocked her out. The last thing she heard was the plate of cookies shattering to the ground.

Juliette woke up to the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. She must have bit her tongue on the way down. Her head throbbed in protest as she moved into a sitting position. Fragments from Aunt El's plate were everywhere so she had to be careful where her hands went. According to her watch, no more than a minute had passed. That still meant it would be impossible to track the people who'd stolen her brother. It was New York after all. Lose sight of a person once and they were gone for good. Juliette brushed herself off and jogged back to the Burke's house. She had a call to make.

Neal watched every head at the table whip to him as his cell went off. "Pressing business?" Peter asked with the hint of a smile.

"Must be Sara," Jones chuckled. Neal threw them both dirty looks.

"It's just Juliette," Neal explained, looking at the caller ID. "Give me a second. This won't be long."

He sighed as he opened his phone. "Juliette, honey, I'm in the middle of…wait, slowdown I can't understand you." Neal felt the color drain from his face. "Say that one more time," he whispered. He pressed his eyes closed and counted to ten. "Alright, Jewel, where are you ...Okay. I want you to have El drive you to the house. I'm on my way sweetie; I promise…No, Juliette, don't cry…Everything's going to be alright. Just get yourself home…Okay I love you. I'll be there soon."

Neal began to gather his things in something of a daze. "Neal," Peter called. "What's wrong?"

Neal mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that?" Diana asked.

"They took him," Neal growled, not looking up.

"Who took what?" Peter asked.

"Someone took Nicholas. I need to get home to Juliette."

"Who took Nicholas?" Diana demanded.

"How?" Jones asked.

"I don't know," Neal snapped. "The only witness was my seventeen year old daughter who is out of her mind with grief and fright. I need to get home to find out what she knows." Neal gave them a vulnerable look. "My little boy could be anywhere."

"We'll find him," Diana promised.

"White Collar doesn't do kidnappings," Neal reminded her.

We do when it's one of our own," Peter stated firmly. "Jones, find out about all the cases Neal has worked. See who's been released recently and might have a grudge."

"That's a lot of cases," Jones pointed out.

"Maybe Juliette heard something that can help us out," Peter sighed. "We'll let you know if we find anything. Diana, you're with me and Neal. It's possible Juliette will respond better to you." He turned to his partner. "We _will _find Nicholas."

Neal gave a shaky nod and tried not to think about all the danger his boy could be in.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara said just one word as Neal burst through the door. "Bedroom."

Neal took the stairs two at a time and soon found himself outside the bedroom the twins occupied. On any other day he'd have called it homey. The walls were a greenish yellow until about halfway when it turned to white paneling. A shallow shelf jutted out above the paneling. His face smiled at him from dozens of passports across the shelf. Every one of his aliases was there, from ones so old Peter didn't know about them on the left to his real passport on the right. Each a gift for mother's day or a birthday. Above the passports was a family portrait of Neal, Kate and the twins. Nick had insisted on it. Neal had painted one of their real family for the den.

The bed on the right was tucked underneath skilled reproductions of the masters. The bed on the right had another shelf above it holding things collected form all the important people in its occupant's life. Neal's fedora, Peter's cufflinks, origami lilies (Kate's favorite) blooming from the Bordeaux bottle, Sara's hair pin, even a bug scanner that was once Mozzie's.

Right now the occupant of the bed was curled in the arms of Elizabeth Burke. "Juliette," Neal sighed. Both females looked up.

"Daddy!" Juliette sobbed.

El got up so Neal could take her place. "It's okay," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I'm right here."

"Daddy, I just didn't know what to do! How could I let him get taken? I'm an awful sister."

"You're a wonderful sister," Neal assured her. "It's not your fault, Jewel, I promise. No one blames you." He held her even tighter. "Believe me; I'm just happy you're in one piece."

For a full five minutes Neal continued to soothe his teenage daughter. He promised that she was a wonderful person that had done all she could. Juliette howled all the louder. Neal told her that all of Peter's division would be working on this. That seemed to calm her somewhat. Clearly, she wouldn't fully calm down until Nicholas was back home. Quite frankly, neither would he.

As Juliette's sobs faded into sniffles, Neal heard quiet steps coming towards them. He looked up to see Peter hesitating in the doorway. "Can I—"

Before Peter even had a chance to finish Juliette's head popped up. "Uncle Peter!" Her eyes were wide and hopeful through her tears. "Daddy says you're going to get everyone on this. That you'll find a way to bring Nicky home."

Peter moved to sit next to them on the bed. "Of course I'm going to bring Nick home. That's my job. But I need some help from you first."

Juliette sat straight as a board. "Of course, anything you need."

"You know the drill. We need to retrace your steps from today." Juliette bobbed her head so much Peter thought it might come off. "Where did you guys head out to today?"

Juliette rolled her eyes. "Uncle Peter, you already know this."

"Humor me."

"To your house. To talk to Aunt El."

"What did you bring with you?"

"The usual. Fedora, burner cell, fake ID…oh, and Nicholas took his new reproduction."

"He finished a new one? What was it?"

"Um, Starry Night."

Peter nodded and made a note of that. "So you spent some time with El. Then what?"

"Then we began to head home. I told Nicky that he had to drop off his painting at the house. He suggested taking it to Grandma June's because it was closer. I agreed and we went the back way."

"I'm guessing that's where the trouble took place."

Juliette nodded. "We only managed to get down one side street and one alley before they came up behind us."

"They?" Peter repeated. "There was more than one?"

"Yeah, two of them."

"Did you see their faces?"

Juliette shook her head regretfully. "They were behind us the whole time. Had guns to our back too."

"What about voices?" Neal prompted. "What did they sound like?"

"Like they were using voice distorters."

Peter was about to make a frustrated noise but checked the impulse when he caught Neal's eye. This was not the time to make Juliette feel worse. "What did they say to you?"

"Told us to put our hands in the air. I said they could have anything they wanted and they asked what if they wanted Nick."

"What did you say to that?" Neal asked quietly.

Juliette's face fell even more if that was possible. "I made a joke," she answered miserably. "I was so damn stupid."

Neal kissed her head. "You weren't stupid. You were confused and scared. Happens to the best of us." Juliette leaned against her father and didn't reply.

Peter gave them a moment before continuing the discussion. "After the joke, what happened?"

"They jabbed a gun in my back and told us to listen to them. That's when they grabbed Nicky's painting and looked at it. They told him he had a talent for forgery."

Neal sighed. "I bet Nick gave his usual line about forgeries."

Juliette nodded. "The gunmen didn't like that. They said he would do what they wanted if he wanted to stay alive. Then they had us destroy our phones."

"What about your untraceable one?" Peter asked.

"They had me break that one too." Juliette's eyes widened as she remembered something. "They mentioned dad then. When they had me break it."

Neal frowned at his daughter. "What do you mean?"

"I told them I didn't have one. They said I was only alive because they didn't want to clean up a dead body but they'd kill me if they had to. They said something like 'we'll see how Neal Caffrey likes seeing his daughter dead' or something like that. But it was definitely your name."

Neal and Peter exchanged a glance. They had been right in thinking someone was targeting Neal personally. The question was, who? "What came after you destroyed your phone?" Neal asked.

"That's when they knocked me out," Juliette explained. "When I came to, they were gone."

Peter looked her over. "You should go to a hospital," he informed her. "You could have a concussion."

Juliette glared at him. "Don't you have better things to do than give out unwanted medical advice? Like finding my brother?"

"Juliette," Neal warned softly. He squeezed her one last time before getting up. "Stay up here for right now. Try to calm down. If you feel sick or dizzy find me immediately. Otherwise the hospital can wait until I talk to Peter. I'll send your Aunt Sara up in a bit, okay?"

Juliette didn't want her father to leave but knew the partners had to talk if there was going to be any hope of finding her brother. "Okay," she agreed quietly.

"We'll find Nicholas," Peter promised her once more. Juliette only nodded.

Neal softly closed the door to the twins' room and jerked his head behind him. Peter remained quiet until they were at the end of the hall. "We were right," Neal sighed.

"Someone is targeting you," Peter agreed in a murmur. He reached out to place a hand on Neal's shoulder. "For what it's worth, I was hoping to be wrong."

Neal placed his own hand over Peter's and gave him a grim smile. "I was too. And it's worth more than you think." The moment passed and both men pulled away. Neal's face twisted in guilt and loathing for a second as he recalled the events from the previous night.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked.

"It's just… I should have seen this coming."

"Neal, this isnt' your fault. No one could have–"

Neal raised a hand to stop the other man's practiced platitudes. "Last night the kids and I were at June's. We were making dinner and trying to discuss Juliette's teenage issues."

"Yeah, you told me about it this morning," Peter nodded. "So?"

"So as we were packing up last night, I saw a dark sedan parked across the street. The people inside were taking pictures. I didn't' think anything of it because this is New York. People take pictures all the time."

"Then there must be a reason you're telling me now."

"Because Nicholas's painting was on the balcony while they were taking their photographs."

"That doesn't prove anything Neal."

"Peter, they were gone when we came outside. I'm certain I heard them pulling away right after Nicholas got his painting."

Peter still looked hesitant. "Could be coincidence."

Neal snorted. "There's a sedan taking pictures outside my old apartment the day before my son gets taken because he can do forgeries? That's a pretty big coincidence, Peter."

"Alright, I'll have someone check it out. I don't suppose you remember the license plate number."

"I do actually." Neal flashed him a charming grin. "Do you want it now or should I wait until you have a computer handy."

"Let's leave it until we call Jones, okay?"

Neal gave him a cheerful nod before sobering as he looked down to his daughter's door. "I don't know what I'm going to do about Juliette. She's going to be heartbroken until this is over."

"She always did consider herself Nick's new mother." Peter shook his head. "Let's go down stairs. We need to plan our next move. And you need to talk to Sara."

They silently made their way down stairs and each man took his wife aside to talk to her. Elizabeth knew most of what happened but Sara turned confused eyes to Neal. "El said it was too hard to explain. That you needed to be here. Is Nicholas okay?"

Neal bit his lip and glanced away for a moment before turning back to her. "Nicholas was kidnapped earlier today," he said. He let Sara's shocked gasp flow over him before continuing. "The twins went over to the Burke's so they could visit with Elizabeth. Afterwards they had planned to stop at June's before coming home. They were jumped and two gunmen took Nicholas after knocking Juliette out."

"Neal, this couldn't have been random."

"It wasn't. They talked about Nick's ability to forge paintings. And Juliette said they mentioned me by name. First and last."

Sara tried to process all of the information. "What are you going to do?"

Neal shrugged. "We're going to come up with a way to get Nicholas back."

Sara nodded several times. "We'll have to tell Lexi and Brandon. They're already confused as to why Juliette was in such a state. I told them to go to their rooms and stay there." She looked back to Neal. "Where is Juliette?"

"In her room. I told her to calm down before she did anything else. Peter and I have to figure out our next move and then I'm taking Juliette to the hospital in case she has a concussion." He gripped her arms and looked slightly uncomfortable about what was coming next. "If you could just look in on her…I don't think she should be alone right now, you know?"

The look Sara gave him told him he had been stupid to be nervous. "Juliette may not think of me as her mother, but I have always considered her my daughter. I'll stop in with Alexis and Brandon to bring them up to speed. Then I will look after Juliette as a proper mother should." Sara leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Stop worrying Neal. It will be okay, I know it."

Neal held her for another moment before going to the living room where Elizabeth was talking to Peter and Diana. As soon as he entered, El was on her feet to give him a hug. "Oh, Neal, I'm so sorry. I can't believe they took Nicholas."

Neal gave her a short hug before gently extricating himself. "I can't either," he agreed.

"So what are you going to do now?" El asked Peter.

"First, we're going to call Jones and give him what new information we have. Then we're going to try to work out what comes next."

"I just hope they haven't hurt that poor boy." Elizabeth realized how her words must have sounded to Neal. She whipped around to face him. "I'm sure they didn't, Neal. I wasn't thinking."

Neal shook his head. "It's alright, El. I was thinking the same thing. Peter, let's call Jones."

Diana put her hand on El's arm. "Why don't we go to the kitchen? I want to ask you a few things, if that's alright."

Elizabeth nodded several times. "Of course. Anything I can do to help."

Neal was only half listening as they made the call to Jones and relayed the information. After Peter ended the call, he buried his head in his hands. "Why didn't I see this coming?" he groaned.

"Because you aren't psychic?"

Neal slowly raised his head up but didn't look at his partner. "I knew the people I put away would be angry Peter. I knew Juliette would have no problem taking risks. I should have done…something."

"You know as well as I do that living in fear doesn't solve anything. We have to go forward from here."

Neal was about to answer when the phone rang. He stared at it in confusion. "Who calls from a blocked number at this time of day?" he muttered.

"Telemarketers?" Peter suggested. Neal threw him a withering glare that clearly stated he had found a way around such mundane things. "You won't know until you answer it."

Neal shrugged and raised the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

"Neal. Long time, no see." Neal's stomach dropped into some faraway pit as his blood ran cold at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Keller."


	5. Chapter 5

I know all my faithful readers have been waiting anxiously for an update. Sadly I have lost my jump drive on which I stored all my stories. I have a back up but it hasn't been updated since March of last year. So I have to go through my many notebooks and other sources to scrape together what bits and peices of stories I can. This will delay any updates but I promise I'm working on everything.


End file.
